YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 2
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Segundo: Sin Sesión. Sábado

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**

 **02:55h a.m. Sábado**

Mulder se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que recordó dónde estaba. Se sentía desorientado y tardó más de un minuto en recordar que seguía en el apartamento de Scully.

Se había quedado dormido sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo. La manta que puso sobre Scully cubría ahora sus piernas y pecho. Movió la mano para tocar a su compañera apoyada en su muslo.

No estaba ahí.

Se incorporó y dijo su nombre en la oscuridad, pero nadie respondió. Scully debía de haber apagado la luz del salón y la televisión. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata que aún llevaba desde por la mañana, y las dejó sobre una silla. La esfera reflectante de su reloj marcaba las 02:55h de la madrugada.

Al dirigirse al baño pasó frente al dormitorio de Scully, que tenía la puerta entornada. Dentro estaba oscuro. La poca luz que llegaba de la ventana iluminaba apenas la cama, y Mulder pudo distinguir el cuerpo de ella echada de lado, hacia la calle.

Dormía.

Entró al baño tratando de no hacer ruido. Desde que la encontrara en la puerta, Scully había parecido realmente cansada así que esperaba que ahora, en su cama, pudiera aprovechar la larga noche que tenía por delante, mientras él dormía en el sofá.

No era tan cómodo como el suyo de cuero negro, pero de todos modos ya no lograría dormirse otra vez, ahora que Scully no estaba con él. Probablemente, pasaría el resto de la noche mirando el techo, y pensando.

Cuando volvió a pasar frente al dormitorio camino del salón, se detuvo en la entrada y escuchó.

Algo no iba bien.

En lugar de la respiración lenta y profunda de Scully mientras estaba en el salón, ahora oía expiraciones cortas y rápidas, alternadas con gemidos apenas audibles.

Mulder se acercó despacio rodeando la cama hasta llegar al lado de la ventana. Ella estaba acostada de lado sobre el edredón, en posición fetal, con las piernas flexionadas, y las manos cerradas presionando los puños sobre su cara. Se agachó al lado de su cabeza y escuchó dos o tres gemidos más, antes de coger su mano y retirarla del rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre, Scully?".

No contestó, ni cambió el ritmo de su respiración entrecortada.

"¿Scully?", insistió apretando sus dedos.

Esta vez retiró la otra mano de la cara, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

"Me duele… la cabeza".

Mulder oyó claramente la alarma. Lejana, pero nítida.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?. ¿Necesitas tomar algún medicamento?".

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde lo guardas?".

"No sé dónde está. Lo traía en la mano", susurró entre dientes.

Mulder se levantó de su posición en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina, a buscar en la bolsa de papel que había dejado en la encimera. Dentro estaba otra más pequeña, con el logo de la farmacia. Volvió al dormitorio con un vaso de agua.

"Tengo dos cajas, Scully. ¿Cuál de ellas es?".

"La de pastillas azules".

Abrió los envases para comprobar los blisters. Uno de ellos contenía comprimidos blancos de forma ovalada. El otro, pequeñas pastillas redondas y azules. Sacó una de su compartimento de plástico y la dejó en la mesita de noche junto al vaso.

"Siéntate un momento", dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Ella apoyó los pies en el suelo sin apartar las manos de la cara, pero Mulder le tomó la derecha mientras le ofrecía el vaso.

"Abre la boca".

Obedeció, y él le puso la pastilla entre los labios. Después de tragarla con un par de sorbos de agua, le devolvió el vaso.

"Me duele como si me clavaran un cuchillo entre los ojos".

Volvió a acostarse en la misma posición. Mulder observó atento unos segundos. Su respiración era cada vez más irregular, y con cada gemido podía ver cómo los labios se retiraban hacia atrás mostrando los dientes apretados.

Casi podía ver el dolor como una nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza. La medicación aún tardaría un rato en hacer efecto, y el lenguaje corporal de Scully mostraba una tensión difícil de soportar. El stress que estaba sufriendo era tan palpable, que Mulder dudó que una pequeña pastilla sirviera para algo.

Tenía la sensación de que Scully intentaba encogerse sobre sí misma, aislarse cubriéndose la cara. Concentrar toda su fuerza y su voluntad para no gritar.

Se sentía impotente. Necesitaba hacer algo más que quedarse en cuclillas junto a su almohada, mirando como las arrugas de su frente se hacían más profundas. Scully comenzó a hacer un movimiento de vaivén hacia delante y hacia atrás sin cambiar de posición, como si se meciera a sí misma.

Mulder se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Dudó un momento, pero se sentó, apoyó la espalda en la almohada, y estiró las piernas sobre el edredón. Luego se acercó para tocar el brazo de ella, y le habló al oído.

"Scully… date la vuelta".

Ella siguió con el movimiento repetitivo adelante y atrás sin hacer caso. Creyó que no le había oído, así que le tiró suavemente del antebrazo.

"Scully, quiero que te des la vuelta. Te sentirás mejor".

Esta vez detuvo el balanceo y giró la cabeza. Sus ojos vidriosos y confusos le miraron un momento.

"Vamos, ven aquí".

Mientras cambiaba de posición para quedar frente a él, Mulder le sujetó por los hombros y dirigió el movimiento hasta que quedó boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y la mejilla derecha a la altura del corazón. Sus hombros descansaban en el brazo de Mulder, que la presionaba contra sí. Scully se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su mejilla a través de la camisa.

"¿Sientes mi respiración?".

Ella se concentró en la nueva sensación. El pecho de Mulder oscilando arriba y abajo bajo su cara. Al principio con un ritmo rápido e irregular debido al movimiento y a que, inconscientemente su cuerpo trataba de sincronizarse con el de ella.

Scully asintió.

Tres o cuatro respiraciones después, el ritmo se hizo mucho más lento y consciente. Mulder inspiraba profundamente reteniendo el aire un momento, y lo soltaba muy despacio. La cabeza de Scully subía y bajaba en consonancia con su pecho.

"Quiero que te concentres en mi respiración, y me sigas. Respira conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Al principio fue difícil. Scully llevaba más de una hora con dolor de cabeza, y la tensión había alterado su ritmo respiratorio hasta hacerlo superficial e ineficaz. En algunos momentos llegaba a hiperventilar, y sentía que se ahogaba.

La primera vez que intentó imitar el ritmo respiratorio de Mulder se dio cuenta de lo descontrolado que era el suyo. Contó ocho inspiraciones en el intervalo de tiempo que Mulder hizo sólo una. Mientras le marcaba el ritmo tratando de que se relajase, tocó la frente de Scully con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ella arrugó el entrecejo y abrió los párpados.

"Mantén los ojos cerrados, Scully. Así es más fácil relajarse", susurró.

Ella obedeció. Su atención estaba ahora en el tacto cálido de sus yemas entre los ojos. Desde ese punto central, Mulder abrió los dedos como en abanico siguiendo las líneas de sus cejas. Lentamente y con una leve presión repetía el movimiento una y otra vez desde el centro hasta las sienes. En unos minutos, Scully tuvo la sensación de que los dedos de Mulder borraban el dolor un poco más en cada pasada. Seguramente la medicación ayudó, pero cuando dejó de notar el puñal entre los ojos y sus pulmones medio vacíos, se alegró de que él estuviera esta noche aquí. No quería pensar cómo habría llegado ella sola hasta el amanecer.

 **08:15h a.m. Sábado**

Despertó al sentir una ligera brisa caliente en su boca, y abrió los ojos. Mulder estaba inclinado sobre ella, muy cerca de su cara, hablándole.

"… Aún es temprano. Quédate un poco más en la cama, Scully. Voy a salir un momento, pero no tardaré. ¿Estarás bien?".

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un bostezo apenas reprimido.

Poco después oyó cerrarse la puerta principal. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 8:15h. En realidad no era tan temprano, pero era sábado así que Scully se dio el gusto de darse la vuelta en la cama con intención de dormir una hora más.

En este momento se encontraba bien. De hecho, mejor de lo que había estado toda la semana. El cansancio había desaparecido, y ya no tenía la sensación de que los ojos le iban a estallar dentro de las órbitas. Incluso tenía hambre.

Anoche, cuando apenas debía llevar una hora durmiendo en el sofá, el dolor de cabeza se instaló entre sus ojos. Lo sentía con la forma densa, blanquecina, y ovalada que aparecía en las radiografías. Trató de no hacerle caso, y dormirse de nuevo, pero la intensidad aumentaba rápidamente. Cuando ya no pudo contener los gemidos se levantó para volver a su habitación. No quería despertar a Mulder y ver esa expresión de miedo en su cara. La que no pudo ocultar cuando le habló de la posibilidad real de morir. Miedo por la pérdida de todas las posibilidades en la vida de Scully, y del espejismo de cinco años que a la postre sería la de él, porque con su muerte todo en la vida de Mulder volvería a ser desierto. Scully sabía que ni siquiera podría agarrarse a los expedientes X, como antes de conocerla, porque desde el día que entró en su despacho del sótano, ya nunca fueron lo mismo. La razón de ser de los expedientes X seguía ahí, por supuesto. Samantha seguía desaparecida y, veinticinco años después, Mulder aún necesitaba saber qué ocurrió. Pero era un deseo que con el paso del tiempo iba quedando más atrás en las capas de su mente. Como una puerta que se abre para dar paso a otra, y a otra, y a otra… Samantha seguía ahí, pero muy cerca de la última puerta. Seguramente ni siquiera estaba viva. Cuando Mulder se permitió por fin aceptar esa posibilidad como muy real, su foco cambió, y con el la razón de su obsesión.

Scully era muy consciente de que con su muerte, Mulder necesitaría encontrar otra vez un sentido a su vida y a sus Expedientes X, o de lo contrario se hundiría definitivamente, y ella no estaría allí para coger su mano.

Scully se levantó de la cama. Recordó que había otra cuerda a la que agarrarse. Ya había ocurrido antes. Cuando ella no estuviera… si llegaba un momento en que ella ya no estuviera, Mulder aún tenía a su madre. A Margaret.

Pensó que había sido egoísta tratando de mantener a Mulder y a su madre alejados de ella porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse al momento en que los necesitase. Ese momento iba a llegar por mucho que tratara de mirar a otro lado, y al hacerlo, les estaba condenando también a ellos a la soledad y a la impotencia más absoluta. Les estaba condenando a un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo que podrían haber hecho si Scully se lo hubiera permitido.

Justo lo que le faltaba a Mulder…

Agarró el móvil de la mesita de noche, y marcó el número de Margaret.

Mulder volvió 45 minutos después con el desayuno en las manos, y la bolsa de viaje que siempre llevaba preparada en el maletero. Dos cafés humeantes y aromáticos, y un par de baggels con crema.

Scully se había duchado y vestido de modo informal. Era sábado, así que nada de trajes de chaqueta. Un pantalón claro con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y encima un jersey amplio de cuello redondo, color berenjena.

Se sentaron a la mesa inmediatamente.

"Mulder, ¿sabes dónde está el abrigo negro que me quité anoche?. No lo encuentro".

"Lo acabo de dejar en la tintorería. Estaba hecho un desastre".

El vaso de café se detuvo al borde de sus labios.

"¡Oh!... No tenías que haberte molestado. Lo iba a llevar yo".

"Tenía que ir al coche a por mi bolsa de viaje, y quería comprar el desayuno así que se me ocurrió que podía aprovechar la salida".

"Gracias".

Su tono no parecía muy convencido. Después de tomar otro sorbo de café, le miró directamente a la cara.

"Has traído equipaje… ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?".

"A menos que me des una buena razón para dejarte sola el fin de semana, sí. Eso pensaba hacer".

"Ya me encuentro bien. Incluso me estoy acabando el desayuno. El primero que me tomo esta semana".

Tal vez podía haber dicho esto de otra manera. No sonó como pretendía.

"Mulder, he llamado a mi madre. Vendrá esta tarde, y saldremos a dar un paseo… ¿quieres venir con nosotras?".

"¿Quieres que vaya?".

"Supongo que sí… Quiero decir, sí".

"Ya sé que es difícil, Scully. No te gusta que nos preocupemos por ti, que pensemos que necesitas protección, pero es tu madre. No puedes impedir que se preocupe aunque sientas que invada tu vida. Es lo que hacen las madres. Es lo que hace la gente a la que le importas".

"Tu madre no se comportaría así. No se metería en tu casa e intentaría organizar cada minuto de tu vida a su manera".

"No. Mi madre dejó de preocuparse por mí cuando tenía doce años".

"… Lo siento. No pretendía dar a entender… Probablemente tu madre te quiere a su modo".

"Probablemente".

El silencio repentino se volvió incómodo.

"Te agradezco la ayuda de anoche, Mulder. Aliviaste el dolor de cabeza, pero no quiero que pienses que debes cambiar toda tu vida por mí. Tienes que seguir adelante mientras yo me ocupo de mi misma. Habrá días buenos y días no tan buenos, pero tú seguirás haciendo tu trabajo y viviendo tu vida. No me importa que te quedes el fin de semana, pero no necesito que te instales aquí permanentemente. No sería justo para ti. No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar constantemente pendiente de mí".

"¿Y si no me siento obligado, sino que es precisamente lo que quiero hacer?... ¿Dejarás que te cuide?".

Scully bajó la mirada, el vaso de café vacío en sus manos.

"Tendrás que negociar con mi madre porque en cuanto le diga que he comenzado el tratamiento será ella la que quiera ocuparse de mí".

Mulder sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Pues creo que estoy de suerte. Es más fácil ponerse de acuerdo con tu madre que contigo".

A las 16:30h de la tarde salieron para reunirse con Margaret y se sentaron en una terraza alrededor de una mesa redonda. Ella les saludó a los dos con un beso en la mejilla.

"Fox, no sabía que vendrías con nosotras. Me alegro de verte".

"Encantado, Margaret. Dana me invitó a acompañarles".

"Hace más de un mes que no te veo. Siempre estáis tan ocupados con el trabajo, o de viaje".

"Esta semana ha sido tranquila, mamá. Sólo papeleo en la oficina. Está bien parar un poco de vez en cuando".

"Cuando he visto que Fox venía contigo pensé que también habíais estado trabajando esta mañana de sábado".

"No. Ya que estaba en casa le dije que se viniera a dar una vuelta con nosotras. De lo contrario se pasaría toda la tarde tirado en el sofá, mirando películas antiguas. Es lo que pasa con la gente adicta al trabajo. No sabe qué hacer con su tiempo libre".

"¿Estaba en casa?".

Margaret miró a Mulder algo sorprendida. El miró a Scully, callada y jugueteando con la cerveza en su mano.

"No estaba… Vino temprano y trajo el desayuno para los dos. Ya sabes que no duerme mucho".

"¡Aha!", asintió Margaret con un gesto de aprobación. "Deberías cuidarte un poco más, Fox. Ya no tienes edad para pasarte las noches en vela bebiendo y escuchando música a todo volumen. Eso se acabó a los veinticinco".

"Lo de las noches en vela aún lo tengo que perfeccionar, pero ahora solamente té helado, y televisión con el volumen apagado".

Mulder levantó su vaso, e hizo tintinear los cubitos de hielo.

"Dana, tú tampoco tienes aspecto de haber dormido bien. Te veo pálida. ¿Cómo van las cosas con el Dr. Hansen?. Me dijiste que aún te están haciendo pruebas y, dependiendo de los resultados, el doctor iniciaría el tratamiento más adecuado".

Scully miraba a los clientes en las mesas de alrededor. Todos parecían contentos y relajados. Felices de disfrutar de la tarde libre, sin preocupaciones aparentes. Sabía que era una apreciación infantil, pero tenía la impresión de que era la única que llevaba una carga pesada sobre los hombros.

"Dana…".

Margaret apoyó la mano sobre la de su hija. Parecía estar muy lejos de esa terraza, y de pronto supo que no había venido sólo a dar un paseo con ella.

Esperó casi un minuto, pero como Scully seguía más interesada en las personas a su alrededor, que en las que estaban sentadas a su mesa, dirigió los ojos a Mulder. El se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y no dijo nada. Sólo acercó el té helado a sus labios, y miró a Scully por encima del borde del vaso.

"Ya tengo los resultados, mamá. El tumor es algo mayor de lo que parecía en principio, así que el Dr. Hansen quería iniciar el tratamiento lo antes posible… Llevo una semana sometiéndome a sesiones de radioterapia diarias. Combinadas con una sesión de Quimioterapia semanal", dijo de corrido.

El silencio a continuación no afectó sólo a los tres. Mulder sintió que todo el murmullo de fondo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Toda la terraza, con una veintena de mesas ocupadas, se había quedado en silencio.

Seguramente, eso no era un buen presagio.

"¿Has iniciado el tratamiento para el cáncer, y no me has dicho nada?. Ni siquiera me has llamado por teléfono".

Margaret apretaba los labios tratando de que sus palabras mostraran un tono contenido. Tenía las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa, y el único movimiento que hizo fue para inclinarse un poco hacia Scully. Si no hubiera estado en un lugar público, su voz y la expresión de su rostro habrían sido muy distintas. Scully lo sabía, y por eso no quiso ver a su madre en su apartamento. Aún así se sentía como una niña pequeña a punto de recibir una reprimenda por algo que a ella no le parecía tan importante.

"Mamá, lo de las sesiones de radioterapia suena más duro de lo que es en realidad. Voy al hospital al salir del trabajo, y apenas estoy allí 45 minutos".

Scully quería creerse sus propias palabras.

"¿Y esa es una razón para no decírselo siquiera a tu madre?. Supongo que debo estar agradecida de que al menos Fox lo sepa".

"Yo me enteré anoche", reconoció él.

Scully le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero él se negó a dirigir los ojos hacia ella. Sabía que le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

 _¡Si te pedí que vinieras no fue para que pusieras las cosas más difíciles!,_ gritó por dentro.

El mensaje pasó alto y claro por delante de su cara, como los que a veces se movían de derecha a izquierda en el borde inferior de la pantalla de su televisor.

"¿Te enteraste?. No suena a que Dana te lo dijo voluntariamente".

Margaret le vio hacer un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Entiendo… Por eso estamos aquí. Fox te ha obligado a hablar conmigo".

"No… Mamá… Pensaba decírtelo… ".

"¿Cuándo?. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?".

A Scully se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta.

"Yo… estoy bien. Sólo es la primera semana… Todo sigue más o menos igual".

Mulder dejó su vaso de té sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. El sonido sobresaltó a Scully e hizo que levantara los ojos hacia su compañero, y se diera cuenta de que su madre y él mantenían su propia conversación.

Por lo visto, el lenguaje de gestos y miradas no era exclusivo de Mulder y ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora, Dana?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Scully sabía perfectamente lo que su madre quería decir, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida sin presentar batalla por su vida, por su independencia, por su dignidad…

Ni un paso atrás.

"El trabajo, tu apartamento… Debería mudarme a tu casa una temporada. Necesitas a alguien que te cuide".

"No lo necesito, mamá. Sé cuidar de misma".

Scully no pudo evitar el tono hostil de su voz.

"Sé que sabes, pero ¿qué esperas que haga yo?. ¿Sentarme en casa tranquilamente a esperar una llamada del hospital diciéndome que tu enfermedad se ha precipitado de repente, o que vaya lo antes posible a despedirme antes de que sea demasiado tarde?".

Margaret se sentía de nuevo más enfadada de lo que hubiese querido.

"No tuve oportunidad de despedirme de Melissa", prosiguió. "Y no quiero tener que despedirme de otra hija, pero si llega el caso quiero estar segura de poder hacerlo".

"Mamá, ¿por qué hablas como si ya te hubieras dado por vencido?. Aún no sé si la radioterapia dará resultado. Espero que sí, y tú también deberías confiar en ello".

"Y confío. Sólo te pido que no pretendas hacer esto sola. Hay personas a las que les importas más de lo que crees. Cuando desprecias nuestro apoyo nos duele".

Scully sintió un nudo de vergüenza en el estómago.

"No es desprecio, mamá. Siento que lo veas así, pero necesito mantener el control de mi vida. Soy agente del FBI. Necesito que los demás vean eso. Que pueden confiar en mí para lograr justicia. ¿Qué van a pensar si permito que vean en mí una víctima?".

"No importa mucho lo que vean los demás, o que tú misma te sientas una víctima. Sobre todo eres una mujer que intenta superar un cáncer. Hace falta más valor para eso que para investigar expedientes X. El hecho de que aceptes la ayuda de quienes necesitamos ayudarte no resta valor a lo que haces".

Mulder apoyó su mano en el brazo de ella, sobre su jersey berenjena. El calor de sus dedos a través del tejido se extendió por su piel hasta que lo sintió desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Le recordó la noche anterior, cuando el tacto de sus dedos logró aliviar poco a poco el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Mulder se acercó a la cama y se dio cuenta de que fallaba algo, ella llevaba ya un buen rato con dolor de cabeza, y más asustada de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. Desde que supo de la existencia del tumor, los síntomas habían ido apareciendo uno a uno, despacio, pero imparables. Comenzaron con las hemorragias de nariz que al principio eran esporádicas, y ahora se presentaban casi a diario. Ocurría de un modo tan imprevisto, y a veces tan abundante que Scully había decidido tener siempre una camisa limpia de repuesto en el despacho, como medida de precaución. Ya había tenido que recurrir a ella dos veces para cambiársela en mitad de la jornada cuando no pudo limpiar las manchas de sangre con un lavado rápido en el baño del pasillo.

Después empezaron los problemas de piel, y el cansancio a veces leve y otras extenuhante. Y anoche, el dolor de cabeza como un taladro entre sus ojos tratando de alcanzar el cerebro.

A Scully le resultaba cada vez más difícil distinguir lo que era un nuevo síntoma del tumor, de lo que era consecuencia del tratamiento que trataba de eliminarlo. A veces sentía que cualquiera de las dos cosas podía acabar con ella por igual.

El Dr. Hansen le había recetado el medicamento previendo lo que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento, y advirtiendo a Scully de que tal vez no fuera suficiente, y necesitara algo más fuerte. Lo cierto es que sí había dado resultado. Las pastillas habían aliviado el dolor. Pero esto había hecho surgir en Scully una duda que le provocaba la sensación de tener una piedra moviéndose entre su pecho y su estómago. ¿Cómo sería el dolor la próxima vez que llegara, y las pastillas azules de anoche no fueran suficientes?. No podía imaginar nada más inquietante, ni un dolor más atroz que el de anoche… ¿Y si volvía a ocurrir, y Mulder no estaba cerca?.

"¿Cuándo es la próxima sesión de radioterapia?", preguntó Margaret.

"El lunes, a las 18h de la tarde. Son cinco a la semana. El fin de semana descanso".

"Puedo estar en tu oficina cuando termines el trabajo, para acompañarte".

Margaret vio cuatro ojos clavados en ella simultáneamente haciendo que se encogiera un poco en su silla, como tratando de retroceder. Mulder retiró primero la mirada, y apretó un poco más el jersey de Scully bajo sus dedos.

"Mulder y yo salimos a la vez de la oficina, mamá. Anoche dijo que él me acompañaría".

"No deberías molestarte, Fox. Yo puedo hacerlo. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no es tu obligación. Seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, y creo que es injusto pedirte que estés disponible todos los días. Debería ser yo quien acompañara a Dana".

"Bueno… Lo cierto es que no hay nadie en casa esperando a que salga del trabajo, señora Scully. Fuera de la oficina tengo todo el tiempo que Dana necesite, para ella".

Mulder inclinó la cabeza mirando la superficie transparente de la mesa. Su labio inferior avanzó ligeramente a la vez que se mordía el superior. Fue suficiente. Margaret entendió.

"Está bien. Si Dana prefiere que tú le acompañes… De todos modos, espero que me mantengas al corriente de cómo van las cosas", dijo mirando fijamente a Scully, "… o tal vez debería ser él quien me informara".

"Te llamaré cada noche, mamá", aseguró Scullly, la voz algo tensa.

"No me culpes por no confiar del todo, hija, pero si estamos aquí no es por tu propia voluntad, sino por la de Fox".

"Sabes que te lo iba a decir".

"Por supuesto que lo ibas a hacer, pero me duele que lo hagas cuando ya no puedas más. Cuando ni siquiera su ayuda", hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Mulder, "sea suficiente. Aún recuerdo el día que te dislocaste el codo, a los doce años, justo antes de tu actuación en la obra de teatro del colegio".

Mulder sonrió disimuladamente para sí mismo. Conocía esa anécdota en la vida de Scully porque la propia Margaret se la había contado hacía tiempo. Si dependiera de su compañera, dudaba de que algún día llegara a saberlo.

"Es un tratamiento de radioterapia, mamá. Es probable que ni siquiera tenga que dejar del todo el trabajo. Sólo el trabajo de campo, pero hay mucho que hacer sin salir del despacho".

"Supongo que está bien oír eso, pero no quiero que lo utilices como excusa para mantenerme al margen. Tienes cáncer, hija, pero aunque sólo fuera un tobillo hinchado quiero saberlo. Para eso están las madres. Para soplar un beso en la rodilla pelada, y poner una tirita. Sabemos que no sirve para nada, pero cuando eras pequeña y lo hacía, te sentías mejor. Sentías que tu madre estaba ahí para ti, para lo que necesitases, porque le importabas. Porque tu bienestar daba sentido a mi vida. Eso no cambia con la edad, Dana. Ya no necesitas que sople tus heridas, pero tu felicidad sigue siendo mi mayor deseo, y cuando peligra tengo que hacer algo. Una madre no se queda de brazos cruzados viendo como su hija sufre por mucho que ella quiera ocuparse sola de sus propias heridas. Esa no es una opción.

Y Fox…

Dana, yo le he visto cuando desapareciste de nuestras vidas durante tres meses, y no pudo traerte de vuelta…No sabía qué hacer. No sabía dónde mirar. No comía. No dormía. Cuando me acercaba a él, su dolor era tan palpable que parecía como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir. Como si ya no le importara respirar. Como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas…".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Maggie le vio hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Muy ligero. Ella le miró de frente.

"Sé que no es el momento más adecuado para hablar de esto", volvió la cara hacia Scully, "pero quiero que lo entiendas, hija. Lo que nos destruye no es lo que no logramos, sino lo que ni siquiera se nos permitió intentar. La primera vez no pudiste evitarlo, pero ahora depende totalmente de ti. No permitas que ocurra de nuevo. No le dejes con las manos vacías, sin saber qué hacer. Sé que preferirías luchar sola esta batalla para que nadie vea que no siempre puedes ser fuerte.

¡Cómo si sentirse vulnerable a veces fuera tan malo!.

No lo es, Dana. Te hace más humana. Crees que esta batalla es sólo tuya, pero no es verdad. Es también de tu familia, de tus amigos, de la gente a quien le importas… No nos eches fuera de tu vida. No quiero ver de nuevo a Fox con tu cadena de oro al cuello, y la cruz entre sus labios tratando de no sentir que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo…".

Scully respiraba con rapidez mordiéndose el tejido delicado en el interior del labio inferior. No quería llorar. Lo que quería era levantarse de la silla, abrazar a Mulder, y pedirle perdón por lo que ocurrió entonces, y por el dolor que le provocaría la próxima vez…

Scully descansaba echada de lado en el sofá de su salón. Se había quitado los zapatos y cubierto con la manta.

Desde que se despidieron de su madre, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su apartamento, el cansancio había vuelto. Al principio leve, pero mientras se esforzaba en mantener el paso de Mulder y sus largas zancadas, notó el peso que le hacía inclinar los hombros, y las rodillas como de goma.

"¿Estás bien?".

Mulder se detuvo dos pasos por delante, y sujetó el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo. A lo lejos un reloj anunciaba las 20h de la tarde. La luz natural había desaparecido casi por completo, y ahora las calles se iluminaban con las farolas y las luces de los escaparates. La temperatura había bajado varios grados desde que dejaran a la señora Scully.

Mulder se subió el cuello del abrigo para protegerse un poco más del frío, y mientras esperaba que Scully llegara a su altura pensó que debía estar helada. Una camiseta de manga corta y un jersey encima parecía suficiente a primera hora de la tarde, cuando salieron de casa, pero al mirarla ahora vestida de un modo más ligero que él, fue suficiente para que los dientes de Mulder comenzaran a castañetear.

Se detuvieron debajo de una de las farolas que alineaban la calle y Scully miró hacia delante, a lo lejos, con el ceño fruncido como valorando la distancia que aún les quedaba para llegar al apartamento. Mulder se acercó situándose de modo que su cuerpo cortara el viento helado que soplaba entre ellos. Vio su respiración acelerada, como si llevaran tiempo caminando a buen ritmo. El sentía que estaba disfrutando de un agradable paseo, hasta que vio la luz de la farola sobre sus cabezas reflejándose en la piel húmeda de Scully. Las pecas que salpicaban su frente y sus mejillas habitualmente ocultas por el maquillaje, destacaban ahora como minúsculas estrellas repartidas incluso por el cuello y las orejas.

Mulder se dio cuenta de que era sudor. Una fina capa formada por miles de gotitas diminutas, cada una de las cuales reflejaba la luz sobre sus cabezas.

No había respondido a su pregunta.

"¿Scully?".

Ella estiró un poco la manga del jersey para ocultar la mano, y con ella se limpió el sudor de la frente.

"Un poco cansada. Quiero llegar a casa".

Ya estaban cerca. Mulder entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y reanudó el paso con cuidado de adaptarlo a su ritmo, en lugar de obligarla a lo contrario.

Para Scully, el momento de irse a la cama consistía en un ritual que a veces se le antojaba demasiado parecido al de un bebé. Nada más cerrar la puerta del apartamento tras de sí, se deshacía de los zapatos, dejaba el maletín con su portátil al lado del sofá, y el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. A continuación se preparaba una cena ligera en la cocina y, con la bandeja en las manos, se sentaba en el sofá ante el televisor.

Dejaba lo mejor para el final. Quitarse la ropa que le identificaba ante el mundo como profesional, competente, y responsable en el ejercicio de su trabajo en el FBI, y se metía bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha.

Al tiempo que la espuma con aroma de lavanda se extendía por su cuerpo, su cabeza se iba vaciando de conspiraciones gubernamentales, asesinos, alienígenas, mutantes, teorías improbables, y autopsias de madrugada, hasta que dentro de su cerebro sólo quedaba Mulder ocupando todo el espacio libre. No siempre lograba que ocupase por completo su consciencia porque se interponían entre los dos, asuntos más mundanos como estancias en el hospital, auditorías de gastos, o charlas de teléfono con su madre.

Pero de vez en cuando, una o dos veces por semana, conseguía realmente olvidarse de todo y de todos, y sólo permitía que Mulder ocupase toda su atención.

En esas ocasiones, Scully tomaba un baño.

No con aroma a lavanda, sino de limón, porque sabía que a la mañana siguiente en el despacho, Mulder inventaría cualquier excusa para acercarse un poco más de lo habitual y aspirar con discreción el olor sutil que aún permanecía en su pelo. Ella también lo notaba.

No sabía cuándo se había empezado a dar cuenta de que era algo que ella hacía con regularidad, pero Mulder sabía que en su baño de espuma, Scully usaba siempre gel con aroma de limón. Ese al que él no podía resistirse y buscaba a la mañana siguiente en su piel y su pelo.

Esas mañanas encontraba a su compañera especialmente relajada. La veía sonreír más veces de lo habitual, e incluso se permitía roces más prolongados y casuales cuando le mostraba un documento o miraba algo en la pantalla del ordenador por encima de su hombro, mientras estaba de pie detrás de él.

Sí, Mulder era bueno relacionando datos y sacando conclusiones.

Y sabía que cuando el pelo de Scully olía a limón y parecía sentirse feliz de pasar la mañana en el despacho del sótano, era porque la noche anterior había tomado un baño de espuma caliente, mientras pensaba en él, y sólo en él…

Los sábados por la noche también solían traer algo bueno, generalmente acompañado de una película de vídeo, cerveza, y palomitas. La película a veces era penosa. Tanto que Scully casi sentía vergüenza de perder su tiempo mirándola. Demasiados tiros, demasiados puñetazos, demasiados implantes no alienígenas, y diálogos demasiado escasos como para centrar su atención. En esos momentos, su mente solía vagar, y con el rabillo del ojo miraba las piernas de su compañero, e iba ascendiendo por ellas deteniéndose primero en las caderas, a continuación en su abdomen y pecho, y por último en sus labios. Ahí se quedaba un buen rato hasta que Mulder sentía su mirada, y a su vez dirigía sus ojos a los de ella, y sonreía. Ella retiraba rápida la vista para centrarla en la pantalla, y enrojecía, mientras simulaba estar interesada en la acción a pesar de las quejas iniciales.

Mulder no tenía tan mal gusto. A él tampoco le interesaba demasiado la película, pero cuando le tocaba elegir título, procuraba que tuviera pocas palabras y muchas peleas. En cuanto Scully se empezase a aburrir, sus ojos azules y sus labios carnosos estarían más interesados en él que en la pantalla.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y Mulder estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta…

Hoy, sábado por la noche, no había película, cerveza, ni palomitas…

Mulder salió del dormitorio después de ducharse, y cambiarse de ropa. Quería sentarse en el sofá con Scully, con su cabeza apoyada en él, como anoche, pero al mirarla ocupando todo el espacio, relajada bajo la manta, no quiso molestarla.

Decidió sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el frente del sofá, cerca del brazo izquierdo donde ella descansaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Si miraba hacia un lado, su cara quedaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella. Si mantenía los ojos al frente, el aliento de sus labios entreabiertos le erizaba el pelo de la nuca en cada respiración.

Mulder la sentía despierta, y quería hablar. Quería saber…

"Scully, sólo son las 20h de la tarde. Demasiado pronto para dormir. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cena, y nos sentamos a mirar una película en la televisión?".

"No tengo hambre, pero puedes preparar lo que quieras para ti, y encender la televisión. No me vas a molestar", afirmó sin abrir los ojos.

"Creo que deberías intentarlo. Apenas has comido nada desde el desayuno", insistió.

"Tomaré algo, más tarde. Ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco".

Mulder se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. No tenía sentido ponerse a cocinar sólo para él, así que decidió prepararse un sándwich y sacar una cerveza de la nevera de Scully. A pesar de su negativa, preparó otro sándwich y un tazón de yogurt para ella, y volvió al salón a sentarse en el mismo sitio con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

"¿Scully…?".

"…¿Hum?", respondió ella.

"Hemos pasado una tarde tranquila con tu madre, y después simplemente paseando… ¿Es normal que estés tan cansada como para acostarte en el sofá sin cambiarte siquiera de ropa?".

"No… No lo es, Mulder".

"¿Es por la radioterapia?".

"Sí".

"¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto?". Su tono cauteloso.

"Ya lo estoy haciendo yo, Mulder. Estoy descansando".

Mulder dio el primer mordisco a su sándwich.

"¿Scully?".

"…¿Hum?", repitió. No tenía la menor intención de mover más músculos que los estrictamente necesarios para responder.

"El lunes… Bueno, creo que… Deberías… Es decir…".

Scully abrió los ojos. La parte posterior de su cuello estaba tan cerca que le tapaba la visión de gran parte del salón. Debajo de la manta, los dedos de su mano derecha se hicieron conscientes en su mente, y cerró el puño con fuerza reprimiendo el impulso de acariciar la piel entre la línea del pelo y el cuello de la camisa…

"¿Qué, Mulder?".

"Tienes que hablar con Skinner para pedirle que deje de asignarte trabajo de campo. Limitarte a trabajar en el despacho".

"Ya he hablado de eso esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?. Lo haré cuando llegue el momento".

Scully cerró otra vez los párpados, y tiró un poco de la manta para ajustarla mejor alrededor de su cuello. No quería moverse, pero la necesidad de apartarse de Mulder de pronto aceleró su ritmo cardiaco.

"Yo creo que ya ha llegado el momento".

Dejó el sándwich en la bandeja y esperó.

"Me encuentro razonablemente bien la mayor parte del tiempo, y creo que puedo hacer mi trabajo perfectamente".

Sí. Esa era exactamente la frase que él tenía en la mente. Sólo que en los labios de Scully el tono airado había sido más evidente.

"… No estoy tan seguro. En este momento, ¿podrías huir de un enjambre de abejas que te persiguiera?".

Mulder afinó el oído. Quería escuchar una risa mal contenida… Nada.

"Y lo que es más importante, ¿podrías apuntar tu arma con la suficiente velocidad como para protegerte a ti misma si llega el caso…?. Tratas de ocultarlo, pero he visto que tus manos tiemblan ligeramente".

"Sólo me pasa a veces, cuando estoy muy cansada", trató de justificarse.

"¡Vamos, Scully…!".

"Necesito trabajar", murmuró esperando que Mulder lo entendiera sin tener que utilizar más palabras.

"Necesitas cuidarte. Puedes seguir trabajando desde dentro. Tú misma lo has dicho, hay mucho que hacer en el despacho".

"No puedes ir solo cuando haya que investigar fuera, Mulder. ¿Quién te va a disparar para evitar que te metas en problemas mayores?. ¿Y si sufres un accidente o resultas herido en medio de un caso?... Necesitas a tu médico cerca. ¿Y si una de tus teorías te lleva demasiado al extremo y decides dar un paso más allá sin que nadie te sujete a la realidad aunque sólo sea con la punta de los dedos?".

Scully sacó la mano de entre la manta y la apoyó con suavidad en el hombro. Debajo de la camisa notó el músculo contraerse con fuerza.

"No voy a hacer trabajo de investigación yo solo. Skinner ya se ha ocupado de eso".

Scully sintió como si un rayo hubiera estallado en el espacio de apenas veinte centímetros que había entre su cara y la espalda de Mulder. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos quemarse al contacto con la camisa, y retiró la mano en un movimiento reflejo.

"¿Skinner te ha asignado un nuevo compañero?".

"… Compañera. La agente Moretti".

"…".

"¿Desde cuándo?".

"El miércoles por la tarde me llamó a su despacho, cuando tú ya habías salido. Supongo que estarías en tu tercera sesión de radioterapia".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?".

"¿Querías saberlo?".

Scully no respondió.

La agente Moretti… alta, y con un precioso pelo largo, negro, y liso. Sus padres formaban un matrimonio mixto, y de ellos había heredado el tono de piel exacto que a Scully le hubiera gustado tener. Un rostro color caramelo sin una sola imperfección, sin pecas ni lunares que ocultar, y que por supuesto no se quemaba al sol.

No es que Scully la considerase demasiado atractiva, pero sí con los rasgos necesarios para que gran parte de los hombres en el edificio girasen con disimulo la cabeza a su paso.

Su voz grave y autoritaria y su forma de andar casi militar mantenía a raya a los agentes poco inclinados a guardar la consideración y el respeto debidos a sus colegas femeninos. Mulder no tenía el menor problema en ese aspecto, y Scully no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba o no. Moretti no tendría razón alguna para poner los puntos sobre las _ies_ a Mulder, como sí había tenido que hacer con otros agentes, incluso en público. Scully deseó que, en este momento, hubiera algún punto de fricción entre los dos agentes, por pequeño que fuera. Los que se dirigían a él como _Spooky_ no tenían ni idea de lo fácil que era sentirse cómodo trabajando a su lado a pesar de sus teorías y de su lucha incansable tras una verdad que siempre iba dos pasos por delante.

Sobre todo si eras una agente femenina.

Además, Moretti había ganado dos menciones especiales por parte de sus superiores, como reconocimiento por su actuación en un par de misiones. Gracias a todo el equipo, pero sobre todo a su valor, Moretti había salvado a un par de niños de las manos de un criminal depredador. Y había evitado una tragedia aún mayor cuando logró identificar y detener al terrorista que había colocado una bomba en el edificio donde se situaba una clínica abortista perfectamente legal.

Sí, Moretti era una buena agente, pero Scully no acababa de mirarla con buenos ojos.

"¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar con ella?".

"Cuando tú dejes de acompañarme… Es sólo algo temporal, Scully. Skinner lo dejó muy claro. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites porque tu puesto seguirá ahí cuando vuelvas. A mi lado".

"Pero Moretti no conoce los Expedientes X. No sabe nada de ellos. Y apuesto a que no tiene paciencia suficiente como para escuchar la mitad de tus teorías. Puede que incluso logre ponerte la camisa de fuerza que más de una vez yo he pensado que necesitas, aunque lo niegue ante Skinner".

"Tal vez no, pero no es el tipo de agente que se calla de repente cuando me acerco, o que habla un poco más alto para asegurarse de que le oigo mientras finge que no me ha sentido llegar".

Ahí le daba la razón. Moretti era de los pocos agentes que jamás había mostrado falta de respeto murmurando cuando ellos pasaban cerca.

"Skinner tampoco sabe que he comenzado el tratamiento. No entiendo porque te ha asignado tan pronto una nueva compañera".

"Yo tampoco lo entendí al principio. Sólo te estaban haciendo pruebas para decidir el mejor tratamiento, pero no parecía que fueras a dejar de trabajar a corto plazo… Hasta que comprendí que Skinner lo hacía por mí, no por ti".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Skinner quiere… que me haga a la idea".

"¿Hacerte a la idea?".

"… De que antes o después dejarás de estar a mi lado, pero tendré que seguir trabajando en los expedientes X".

"Sólo será una temporada, Mulder .Volveré".

"Skinner sabe que si me impone un nuevo compañero desde el momento en que tú te des de baja, habrá problemas. Ya le provoqué un buen dolor de cabeza cuando me asignó a Krycek. Por eso, esta vez se ha adelantado a los acontecimientos, y quiere que vaya poniendo al día a Moretti. La verdad es que no sé ni por donde empezar".

"Dile que te has leído todos y cada uno de los trabajos que haya publicado. Eso te hará subir puntos en su escala, en un segundo".

"¿Y si no ha publicado nada?".

"En ese caso, asegúrate de poner sus condecoraciones en lugar bien visible junto a tu póster de _**Quiero creer**_ _…_ y consíguele un escritorio propio".

Sonrió para sí misma.

"No quiero hacerme a la idea de nada, Scully. Sólo quiero que te vayas, te cures, y vuelvas".

Mulder se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, y movió un poco los dedos. Ella entendió la señal y acercó su propia mano hasta dejarla encima de la de él. Ninguno intentó mirar al otro a la cara. El calor de sus dedos entrelazados a veces era suficiente.

Scully se incorporó sobre su codo en el sofá, y miró por encima del hombro de él.

"Creí que no te gustaba el yogurt, Mulder. ¿O sólo es el polen?".

El volvía a dar bocados a su sándwich.

"Lo he traído para ti. Ya sé que no te apetece, pero deberías esforzarte. Seguro que tu médico te ha aconsejado sobre este tema".

"El Dr Hansen me ha advertido sobre tantos temas en estos cinco días, que ya he perdido la cuenta".

Scully situó el tazón en el sofá, delante de ella, y utilizó los hombros de su compañero como tope para evitar que el yogurt acabara en el suelo. Se metió la primera cucharada en la boca. Fresco y ligero. Lo único que se veía capaz de tragar en este momento.

"¿Qué quieres hacer mañana, Scully?".

"Es domingo", apuntó ella.

"Por eso lo digo. No solemos pasar tiempo juntos los domingos, pero ya que voy a estar por aquí…".

"He pensado que voy a ir a misa por la mañana".

"¡Oh!. A misa. Creí que ya no ibas…".

"Hace casi un año, pero mañana quiero ir con mi madre".

Scully saboreó otro par de cucharadas de yogurt.

"¿A qué hora?".

"Las 10h de la mañana. Espero no encontrarme allí a ninguna de las amigas de mamá. No me apetece responder a preguntas incómodas ni soportar miradas de lástima".

"¿Margaret les ha hablado de tu cáncer?".

"Estoy segura de que habrá salido el tema en alguna conversación, y es suficiente con que una lo sepa para que los chismes se extiendan como la pólvora".

Mulder acabó su sándwich, y le dio un buen trago a la cerveza.

"¿Te importa que vaya con vosotras, Scully?".

"¿Adónde?... ¿A misa?".

"Sí".

La cucharada de yogurt se quedó a medio camino, en el aire.

"¿Por qué quieres venir?".

"Bueno. Ya sabes… Hay que tener una mente abierta".

"Mulder…".

"Simplemente me apetece acompañarte. Tengo entendido que en tu Iglesia todo el mundo es recibido con los brazos abiertos. Se os da bien salvar almas. Puede que la mía aún tenga remedio… aunque será todo un reto".

"Mamá y el Padre Mac Cue ya han dado la mía prácticamente por perdida… Creo que de eso también te echan la culpa, aunque sólo Bill se ha atrevido a insinuarlo en voz alta".

"Me lo estoy ganando a pulso, Scully. Deberías dejar que tu hermano me pegue de una vez. Sólo un puñetazo, y no cualquier día. Tal vez en Acción de Gracias sería un buen momento, justo antes de trinchar el pavo. Podríamos iniciar una especie de tradición familiar por la que Bill pueda desahogarse por todas las pequeñas y grandes tragedias que te ocurren cada año. Si dejamos que suelte un poco de presión de vez en cuando, no acabará por explotar. A veces le tengo miedo de verdad".

Scully soltó una risa ahogada, y le pinchó la espalda con el mango de la cucharilla.

"Seguro que a mamá le agradará verte en misa. Te quiere, pero te considera una oveja descarriada en más de un sentido. No me preguntes por qué".

"Si voy contigo, sus amigas van a estar tan ocupadas recopilando información sobre mí, que no tendrás que preocuparte de preguntas incómodas".

"Mulder, si te ven conmigo en misa, tú serás la pregunta incómoda".

"¡Oh, vamos!. Sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser encantador. Si les pongo ojitos, prácticamente se olvidarán de ti".

"Vamos a ir a la iglesia. No le pongas ojitos a nadie allí, y menos delante de mamá. Si lo haces no podré volver en mucho tiempo. Mamá te va…".

El silencio fue tan repentino que Mulder pensó que todo el aire del salón desapareció en un segundo, como si hubieran hecho el vacío a su alrededor. Cuando giró la cabeza a la derecha, Scully estaba ya incorporada en el sofá, con los pies en el suelo y el tazón medio lleno en la mano, a un palmo apenas de los ojos de él. Sobre la superficie blanca y lisa del yogurt vio dos círculos perfectamente redondos, brillantes, y rojos.

Como dos cerezas.

Como dos guindas en almíbar.

Como dos gotas de sangre…

Mulder miró hacia arriba. Ella se llevó los dedos a la cara para limpiarse la nariz, pero la sangre ya se había extendido en sus labios.

"Scully…".

Se puso en pie al tiempo que agarraba la servilleta de papel de su bandeja y al ofrecérsela, intentó coger el tazón de las manos de ella.

"¡No!".

Retrocedió un paso con la boca cubierta por la servilleta mientras trataba de ocultar el tazón en su espalda. Demasiado tarde.

"Scully, déjame. Yo lo…".

"¡No!", repitió. "Tengo… que limpiarme".

Dio un rodeo para esquivarle y evitar que él la detuviese, y se encerró en el baño.

Mulder esperó casi diez minutos apoyado en la pared, a la entrada del salón. Oía el agua corriendo en el grifo del lavabo, y poco después la cisterna del retrete.

Cuando por fin salió, Scully pasó a la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra, y metió el tazón vacío y limpio en el lavavajillas. Al volver al salón, pasó delante de el sin mirarle siquiera, como si no estuviera ahí, y se sentó en el sofá. Mulder se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano antes de que quisiera esconderse otra vez.

"¿Estás bien?".

No contestó. Sus ojos señalaban en su dirección, pero no le miraban a él sino algo más abajo. Mulder siguió la línea visual imaginaria hasta su hombro, y en su camiseta gris encontró otro círculo brillante y rojo. Otra gota de sangre. Sin decir nada, se dirigió al dormitorio para cambiarse. Cuando se volvió a sentar a su lado, la camiseta era blanca.


End file.
